daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
J.J. Deveraux
Jack Patrick "J.J." Deveraux Jr. is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Born onscreen in 2004, the character was portrayed by several child actors between 2004 and 2006. In 2013, Casey Moss joined the cast as a rapidly aged JJ. JJ is the son of supercouple Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton and younger brother of Abigail Deveraux. The character is a member of the original core family, the Horton Family as well as the Johnson Family. JJ shares a connection to several of the show's most popular characters and is considered to be a legacy character. JJ's first significant storyline launched in 2013 focused on his rebellion following his father's death and his feud with his mother's new boyfriend, Dr. Daniel Jonas. In 2014, JJ's storyline shifts to him meeting Paige Larson (True O'Brien), JJ cheating on Paige with her mother, Eve Donovan, and Paige discovering their affair on her birthday in 2015. In 2016, JJ dates Paige's half-sister Gabi Hernandez (Camila Banus). In 2017, JJ starts dating Lani Price (Sal Stowers), daughter of Abe Carver (James Reynolds), much to his disapproval. However, in early 2018, their relationship ends badly after learning she slept with his cousin, Eli Grant (Lamon Archey). Casting Though he is born on September 3, 2004, the role was originated by Tyler Lake on November 12, 2004. Lake last appeared on December 20, 2004. Siblings Jake and Nick Ravo on April 25, 2005 and last appeared in October of that year. Jacob and Micah Reeves stepped into the role in December 2005 and last appeared on September 21, 2006. Casey Moss first auditioned for the role in October 2012, and screen tested with Melissa Reeves, who plays Jennifer Horton, in November. Moss began taping in January 2013. In March 2013, Moss was spotted in a cast photo published by The News Tribune next to Reeves. Immediately fans began speculating who he could be with some assuming Moss was the new JJ. Fan speculation went into overdrive when another new cast member, Jen Lilley tweeted about Moss joining the cast and told fans to follow the actor on Twitter. NBC eventually confirmed that Moss had been cast as JJ. Moss first appeared offscreen on May 6, 2013 and in person on May 7, 2013. Storylines |-|Birth= Jack Patrick "JJ" Deveraux is born as the son to the recently widowed Jennifer Horton (Melissa Reeves) and the late Jack Deveraux (Matthew Ashford). JJ is named after his father and Patrick Lockhart (Brody Hutzler). JJ is born on the island of Melaswen after Jennifer goes in search of his father Jack who is believed to have been killed by the Salem Stalker long before JJ's birth. Jack and Jennifer are reunited on the island and JJ meets his father. After several near death experiences, the family makes it back to Salem. Upon their reunion, the family relocates to London where Jack and Jennifer get jobs as reporters. |-|2013-present= JJ reappears in Salem in May 2013 after getting kicked out of boarding school. JJ's lies quickly catch up to him when his school reveals that he was expelled due to him knowing about his roommate selling drugs on campus. Jennifer enrolls JJ in summer school, while JJ immediately dislikes Jennifer's new boyfriend, Dr. Daniel Jonas (Shawn Christian). Abigail Deveraux DiMera (Kate Mansi) is immediately weary of JJ's excuses and interrogates him often. JJ and his friend Rory go so far as to vandalize Daniel's car, but JJ continues to claim innocence in everything he does which causes tension between his mother and Daniel. When JJ and Rory cannot make enough money selling pot, JJ sets his sights on Abigail's Dr. boyfriend, Cameron Davis (Nathan Owens) and steals medication from the hospital. After learning about what his father did to Kayla Brady (Mary Beth Evans), JJ vandalized the town square, until Daniel came and was able to subdue JJ. At his hearing, JJ is given one final chance. Later that night, JJ is with Theresa Donovan (Jen Lilley) when she overdoses. Scared, JJ calls Daniel for help. After realizing that Daniel was a good person and how close he came to being sent to jail, JJ begins to turn his life around. In March 2014, he meets Paige Larson (True O'Brien), who he is immediately attracted to. JJ and Paige begin dating, but Paige's mother Eve Donovan (Kassie DePaiva) plots to break them up. In November 2014, JJ begins to have an on and off affair with Eve. In May 2015, on Paige's birthday, she learns of their affair and isolates herself from them and begins to plot revenge. JJ starts working for the DEA in July 2015 and finds out that Kyle Southern, who is dating Paige, is a dealer and is instructed to find out who his boss is. JJ starts posing as a drug dealer and "working" with Kyle in order to find out who his boss is. Paige starts to suspect that JJ is dealing and even confronts his mom, who denies it, as she is aware he is working for the DEA. JJ sneaks into Kyle's apartment, determined to find something that could help him in the investigation. While he's there Kyle and Paige return. Paige helps JJ hide and makes out with Kyle in order to distract him as JJ leaves. Paige finds out that JJ is working for the DEA and agrees to help him. Eve, who also finds out, tells Kyle of JJ's true motives and tips off the police. Kyle confronts JJ who denies his involvement with the cops. It is revealed that Clyde Weston (James Read) is Kyle's boss and due to his dissatisfaction, kills Kyle and JJ manages to convince him that he isn't working for the DEA. Clyde tells him that if he tells anyone, he'll go after Abigail, Paige and Jennifer. Paige and JJ reconnect and JJ tells her to stay safe and that he loves her. She kisses him and later, she calls him and tells him that she has something important to tell him, and asks him to meet her at her dorm. JJ arrives at Paige's dorm and finds the door unlocked and her dead, strangled in the shower. He and Eve are both heartbroken. JJ believes that Clyde killed Paige and tells Jennifer who persuades him to go to the cops. However, when he does, Clyde shows up and JJ pretends he was there to check on Paige's murder investigation. Clyde then gives Roman false information that he saw Chad outside Paige's dorm building around the time she was killed. JJ later puts Clyde in jail and wants to become a cop but Jennifer and Abigail are against his decision because they both think that he's making too quick of a decision and his mother Jennifer wants him to finish college before he thinks about putting his life in danger. He also begins to pursue a relationship with Gabi Hernandez. After their break-up, he starts seeing Lani Price (Sal Stowers). Things take a worse turn when he shoots his girlfriend's brother Theo Carver (Kyler Pettis) and gets suspended and charged. Unable to deal with the guilt of shooting Theo who sadly slipped into coma, he breaks up with Lani. The charges then get dropped, but on Christmas Eve knowing he was responsible for Theo's shooting, he attempts suicide, but is stopped by Gabi Hernandez (Camila Banus) when she shows up on time to stop him, she spends the night with him just to keep him safe. The next day, JJ gets back together with his ex girlfriend, Lani. He then learns that she is pregnant, but wrongly believes the baby is his, when in fact it's Eli Grant (Lamon Archey)'s after their one night stand on the Christmas Eve. He decides not to go back to being a detective Instead, he becomes interested in a new career as an Emergency medical technician. He breaks up with Lani after learning that she had cheated on him and is expecting someone else's baby. They decide they are better off as friends. In December 2018, JJ comes to the aid of Haley Chen (Thia Megia), a nurse at University Hospital, who attempted suicide. He befriends her and invites her to Doug's place for the New Year's Eve party. As their connection builds, she confides in him about being an illegal immigrant, and they grow closer and even share few kisses. After JJ confides in a recently-returned Jack about Haley's immigration status and he reveals it during a televised debate for Mayor, his relationship with Haley begins to deteriorate. When she is eventually arrested, JJ pleads for Haley's forgiveness and in an effort to make up for the mistake, JJ offers to marry Haley in order to help her avoid deportation; she declines the proposal and marries Tripp Dalton (Lucas Adams) instead in order to get a green card. Just a few days after the wedding, she confesses the truth about the fake marriage and gets arrested. As she's about to deported, JJ saves her in the last minute and they become fugitives. JJ turns himself in after learning of his mother's arrest. Crimes and Misdeeds *Did drugs while underage. *Vandalism; broke the window of a bookstore. *Held Ben Weston at gunpoint while Ben was already in custody; briefly suspended. *Accidentally shot Theo Carver; cleared of any wrongdoing. *Booked for Contempt of Court; punched Eli Grant in open court (Mar 23, 2018). Maladies and Injuries *Was suicidal over accidentally shooting Theo. Trivia *JJ is left-handed. Gallery Abby Jen Baby Jack.JPG JJ Roman.JPG 12803004_1226825854011930_7658696870540187683_n.jpg ThomasandUncleJJ.jpg ThomasJack1stBirthdayParty.jpg 49690877 2032340787058544 2156345548511117312 o.jpg 49286300 10157103246754309 6244403349077098496 o.jpg 09 2.jpeg 06 5.jpeg JackJNJ.jpeg Dool 044.jpeg 78345723_2796046560461745_422956460775833600_n.jpg Jj-flashes-to-haley-before-death-jj.jpg JJ holds a gun to Kristen’s head.jpeg Dool 059.jpeg EMRNXjAW4AELm9S.jpeg Jack-jj-christmas-2019.jpg Eve-out-prison-christmas-jj.jpg ChadThomasChristmas2019.png Dool 071.jpeg Abigail-tells-JJ-Haleys-dead-Days-JJ.jpg Gabi-KarmaIsABitch.jpeg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Johnson Family Category:Love Interests of Paige Larson Category:Love Interests of Eve Donovan Category:Love Interests of Theresa Donovan Category:Love interests of Gabi Hernandez Category:Salem PD Employees Category:Love interests of Lani Price Category:Characters of the 2020s